


hold the city to your ears

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come to the edge." "We can't. We're afraid."</p><p>"Come to the edge." "We can't. We will fall!"</p><p>"Come to the edge!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold the city to your ears

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'believe me' by ellie goulding.

_"Come to the edge." "We can't. We're afraid."_

_"Come to the edge." "We can't. We will fall!"_

_"Come to the edge!"_

 

 

"I don't know if I can do this, Maleficent."

Aurora stands on the lush grass, feet bare, all grace and elegance and quiet strength simmering beneath the surface. The pads of her thumbs slide against the smooth metal of a sun-gold crown, as warm as the earth. 

"Sometimes I wish I had just accepted your offer and gone back to the Moors with you. Lived out the rest of my life amongst the trees, and the flowers, and the creatures that know me better than I know myself. I don't know why I chose _this..._ I'm not sure, not anymore." 

She is the queen, now - and she is afraid. She raises her eyes to the sky and sighs, breathing in the scent of the only home she's ever known.

"I know you're out there somewhere... I know you can hear me."

There's a familiar rustling, a disturbance in the wind, and Aurora closes her eyes in wait for jet-black wings, jet-black eyes.

A pair of hands on her shoulders, warm breath against her lips. "I hear you, my queen. Be brave. The kingdom needs you."

" _I_ need you, Maleficent."

"I will be there with you, always." It's a promise of fealty, and it settles her heart. "Always."

Aurora waits for the unmistakable brush of lips against her own before she opens her eyes again, blinking at the sunbeams. Lying at her feet is a sole sable feather, and it's soft and light in her palm. 

She could run into the Moors now, an hour before she speaks to her people. They'd never find her, and she could live out the rest of her life in peace, away from conflict. 

But she is the queen.

A deep breath, a clenching of fists, and the crown settles back onto her head. Her footsteps take her down the winding path back to the castle. 

When she takes a bow at the end of her speech, the clapping is thunderous, but all Aurora hears is the flutter of wings, far above her head. 

 

_And they came._

_And he pushed._

_And they flew._


End file.
